Sports, games, and play continue to serve as a source of entertainment for children and adults alike. Such activity provides sociological, psychological, and physiological benefits, and improves health and happiness. However, as electronic devices become more prevalent in modern society, time allocated to sports, games, and play is frequently replaced with sedentary activity, including time spent interacting with electronic devices.
Early attempts at adding electronics to sports equipment, such as a basketball, has resulted in devices capable of logging a limited subset of events associated with the basketball, such as dribbling or shooting. However, such sports equipment suffers from poor hardware and software interfaces that have not fully bridged the gap between electronic devices and sports, games, and play.